No Regrets
by PadawanMage
Summary: Post "Tell Our Moms..." where Paul gets a little help in moving on in the afterlife.


No Regrets

**Authors Notes:** I started to write this fic over two years ago and somehow couldn't get around to finishing it. Recently, I've been going over a few unifinshed stories and felt the urge to finally finish them. This story was a result of watching all the episodes the the SciFi channel showed of S:AAB. One reason I started was because I was interested in the 'relationship' between Paul and Vanessa. So, I figured they might meet one more time after their Last Mission. Since it has been a while since I've seen the series and I had to rely on old notes, please forgive any 'Out of Characterness' in the story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, though if I did, I make a S:AAB movie to tie all the loose ends from the series finale!

**Spoilers**: Set after "Tell our mom's...."

  
  
  
That was the last thing Paul Wang said just before the last Chig fighter, clipped by his cannon fire, slammed into the ISSAPC compartment. A brief flash of blinding light and Paul went from seeing his hands gripping the handles of the side-cannon to holdinga basketball.  
  
_What the?_  
  
Thoroughly confused, Paul nearly dropped the ball. _What the hell am I doing with a basketball in my hands?_ The last thing he remembered was releasing the locking clamps to the ISSAPC's crew module so that he could drift away and draw fire from the Chig fighters while giving West and Hawkes time to pick up the Telos survivors. Screaming the names of long-dead comrades in the 5-8, he picked off two of the three fighters, and managed to tag the last before it careened into the compartment. Now, looking around, he realized that he was standing in a basketball court, right on the free-throw line. Slowly, he looked down at the clothes he was wearing. Pulling on his shirt he saw that is was a tacky Hawaiian shirt. The last time he even came close to wearing civvies was a few months back  
  
On the Bacchus.  
  
_Okay, Paul Wang, how do you go from being rammed by a Chig fighter to suddenly appearing on the Pleasure Ship Bacchus?_ It made no sense whatsoever. Unlesswas he in some kind of coma and the enemy had found him? It was possible, since the enemy had used psychological warfare on humans before. Paul shook his head at the line of reasoning. One, even if he was found by the enemy, he would've been considered dead to them and his body would've been mutilated, and two, if this was a recreation of his short time on the Bacchus, then they left out one very important thing.  
  
A soft sultry voice spoke in his ear. He was so caught off guard that he dropped the basketball.   
  
he yelled as he stumbled back to face whoever was suddenly right next to him.  
  
A very amused and chuckling Damphouse looked back at him. He gawked at her and realized that she too, was clothed in that very memorable dress when they went to the Bacchus.  
  
Paul stammered as he nearly tripped over the basketball.   
  
Vanessa walked over and placed her hands over his. Shhh, Paul! she said, I know it's a little confusing  
  
Paul was shaking his head, while nearly laughing at the absurdity of the situation. 'Confusing' isn't quite the word I'd use, Vanessa   
  
she said and reached over to place a hand on his cheek, which had the desired effect in that Paul focused on her eyes and started to calm down. What's the last thing you remember? Vanessa asked quietly.  
  
Paul frowned a bit at the question. .remember releasing the docking clamps to the cargo bay.telling Hawkes and West to take the colonists home. He swallowed at the next memory. Then I manned the side-cannon and drew the fire from the Chig fighters so West could dock with the colonists he paused at this part.  
  
And then? prodded Vanessa.  
  
Paul didn't answer immediately, but stepped away from Vanessa and walked a little closer to the court. There were three fightersI shot both downbut the last one was too closeit slammed into my carrier, He said the last part in a whisper. He then turned back to Damphouse and noticed that she was now wearing a sad smile.  
  
I'm dead. Paul said simply. Vanessa kept looking at him steadily. But, I can feel this shirttake a breathsmell your perfume. He stopped suddenly as he gazed at Vanessa. The basketball fell from his hands as he walked over and grabbed her shoulders. If that's true, he said, swallowing hard. He found that he couldn't finish the sentence, because he didn't want to believe it. Vanessa gave one of his hands a gentle squeeze as she nodded.  
  
It was a good try on Shane's part to slow our descent, but Vanessa shrugged.   
  
Paul hugged Vanessa as tightly as possible, as if trying to convince himself that it was all a dream; that they'd all wake up in their bunks and the worst thing they'd have to face was Hawkes playing his Sex Pistols CD too loud. Slowly, Paul pulled away from the hug and looked deeply into Vanessa's eyes.  
  
he started, looking around. What is this place. Where exactly are we? His voice now carried a small hint of exasperation.  
  
What was the last thing to go through your mind before.you know? Vanessa asked quietly.   
  
Paul sat back on he wall, remembering. Finally, he looked a little chagrined as he realized that a slight warmth was seeping into his face.  
  
Paul Wang, are my eyes deceiving me, or are you blushing? Vanessa said giggling. Paul's face got redder as he coughed a bit in embarrassment.  
  
.was thinking about you. He said after a moment, avoiding her eyes.  
  
she said, her eyes twinkling.   
  
Honestly, it was in the context of this. He waved his hand, encompassing the court. You know how they say that regret is the worst thing to feel before dying? Well, that's what I felt.  
  
she asked, a little curious.  
  
Because, I.we didn't have time to Paul said simply, though it still surprised him that he could be so forward.  
  
Paul, we did kiss. Vanessa said, frowning a little.  
  
Paul sighed and shook his head. We kissed when we were down on that planet and it looked like we weren't going to make it. He looked around the room again. When we were here, it meant something. Attraction is one thing, desperation is another, he said quietly.  
  
she said quietly, though after a moment, she looked at him slyly. So, what's stopping you now? Vanessa said quietly.  
  
Wang did a double take and simply stared at Vanessa, who was smiling coyly at him. Although he understood that he wasn't quite dead yet, it was his still-living part that could still feel his heart beat furiously in his chest as he and Vanessa slowly leaned closer to each other. His eyes closing at the last second, he lost himself in the warmth of Vanessa's lips, as well as the sweet taste they imparted. Unconsciously, his hand came up and he ran a finger down her neck and he smiled mentally as he felt a deep moan come from Vanessa's throat. When they parted, he cupped her cheek and stared deeply into her eyes.  
  
That definitely felt better than when we were getting shot at and with explosions going off around us. He said with a smile  
  
Vanessa smiled as well, Yeah, and no McQueen to ask if we wanted him to get us a room, she said with a chuckle. Paul also laughed and leaned over, his head touching hers. After a moment, he leaned back and looked about.  
  
Vanessa, where's Shane?is she   
  
Damphouse shook her head and smiled. No, she's not here. She gestured with head to the far end of the court, where the double doors led out. Out there. She hooked up with their parents. Paul did a double take.  
  
Is that what this place is? Some form ofwaiting areabefore we move on? he ventured.   
Vanessa merely shrugged. Could be. Don't forget, I bought the farm just before you did, so I'm not too sure as to the Big Guy's plans, she said with a chuckle. Paul had to laugh a little at the morbid joke. Finally, Damphouse stood up and held out her hand to Paul. "C'mon Paul...it's time to go." she said gently. Paul grabbed it and was about to leave the basketball behind....but shrugged and held on to it. Hand in hand they started to walk towards the double doors.  
  
Hey Paul asked quietly.  
  
  
  
Paul looked down at the hand he was holding, wondering if he would still feel it once he passed through those doors. Vanessa, sensing his slight unease, gently squeezed his hand. Don't worry, I'll be right here with you.  
  
I know, it's just...Vanessa, did we do our best? Was it worth it? What we did, I mean? Paul asked earnestly.   
  
Vanessa smiled warmly at him. Yeah, Paul, we did. West and Hawkes were able to get the colonists home. West even met Kylen. She said.  
  
Paul grinned, I would've loved to have seen that reunion. His grin faded a bit as he looked back at Vanessa. Hawkes and West.they're not taking this too well, are they?  
  
She paused before grabbing the handle to the door, and looked away. For now? No, they're not.but, they'll manage. She gripped the handle and pulled. Wang gasped a little as he a bright light dazzled his eyes and a warmth fill him. He glanced back at the room he was about to leave and saw that it was beginning to fade away to darkness. He felt Vanessa's hand squeeze his.  
  
she asked.  
  
Wang simply sighed. Well, if this is going to be heaven, it'd better have one thing above all else.  
  
What's that? she asked, smiling.  
  
Chicago Deep Dish Pizza. Paul said with a laugh. Vanessa joined him and their laughter echoed around them as the door closed behind them and the room faded away into the light.  
  
** ~Fin~**  



End file.
